


Measurements

by AbysswalkerAstraea



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, F/M, Female Chosen Undead (Dark Souls), Fluff, Maids, Random & Short, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea
Summary: "You may stand--i mean, if you want to. you don't have to, well you do because i need to measure your legs. I mean, no, it's up to you!", she sputtered nervously."Calm yourself, Maya. I slay dragons, not maids. You need not fear me.""Im sincerely glad your title isn't Ornstein the Maidslayer! Get it? Because if it was, I'd be dead!""Shall we, perhaps, continue the measurements?"Her cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry!"
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Measurements

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random. For once its not smut LOL what a shock. Its cute. 
> 
> Enjoy x

The Captain of the Knights guard stood stiffly, an evident tension in his jaw and posture as he held his arms out to his sides. "Is this really necessary?", he sighed.

Artorias nodded, patting a sleeping Sif beside him. "Of course! It's my wedding, Ornstein. You need a suit to fit you perfectly! And let me tell you, my maid will fit you down to a tee.", he smiled brightly as always, illuminating his overall dark hair and eyes. 

The Captain grumbled somewhat, arms outstretched awkwardly with legs shoulder width apart. His crimson hair was tied up loosely, strands falling to frame his masculine face. 

With a start, Artorias stood, carrying the pup in his arms. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. Maya's good, so don't you complain.", he chastised lightly as the maid stood awkwardly in front of the captain. Before his departure, Artorias winked at the maid knowingly.

With the slam of the door, all was silent. The maid, blonde and petite, avoided his piercing, emerald eyes. Searching for her tape measurer nervously, she skitted around his form. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm just going to measure your arms. Could you take your shirt off, sir?". A grunt was her reply as the male threw his shirt to the floor.

The maid swallowed. The Captain was just as scary in armour as he was out of it. His face was stoic, eyes cold and penetrating, mouth dipped downward. "I need to measure your shoulders and back, sir.", she stated meekly.

Maya stood in front of him. She stared. He stared. "Sir, could you..kneel down, perhaps? You're far too tall.", she gazed down at her feet as she spoke. She didn't want to provoke his anger.

To her surprise, the Captain offered an almost inaudible, breathy chuckle. Maya's head came to his chest, he dwarfed her. A small upturn of his lips was apparent, before he dropped to his knees. "My apologies."

The maid became hot, her heart pounding in her ears. She was standing in front of the captain, the legendary Dragonslayer, who was half naked and on his knees as she measured him. How absurd! Inching towards him, she took the measurements swiftly and accurately, a sigh of relief escaping her. 

She smiled. "You may stand--i mean, if you want to", she stammered, " you don't have to, well you do because i need to measure your legs. I mean, no, it's up to you!", she sputtered nervously now, head bowing as he quirked a brow curiously at her nervous behaviour. "Sorry, Orn--i mean Captain! Sir! Um..", she fidgeted, cheeks blazing red. 

Upon receiving no reply, the maid began to squirm now, playing with her hands. The Captain chuckled lightly, standing to his full height. "Calm yourself, Maya. I slay dragons, not maids. You need not fear me." 

His usually calm face held a hint of warmth, and Maya couldn't help but smile. "Im sincerely glad your title isn't Ornstein the Maidslayer! Get it? Because if it was, I'd be dead! Most likely, anyway. I mean, I doubt I'd stand a chance. I suppose I could run. Surely youd out run me? You often jog, don't you, Captain? Not even a rusted coin could improve my luck..", she spoke loudly, rambling on and on.

"I could hide! I'm small enough. Then I'd be Maya the Maidslayer-survivor! Sir Artorias always says I could easily curl up into a ball and hide even within his shoe! But then again, I do come to his belly..Though considering he is so large, he is sweet, he is! A gentle giant..Not literally, Sir Gough is a---"

"Shall we, perhaps, continue the measurements?", Ornstein suggested lightly, a small smile upon his face. The maids face suddenly snapped up at him, eyes wide in realisation of her rambling. Her cheeks flushed once more. "I'm sorry, sir! Please just..ignore me.", she mumbled, smile vanishing. 

"Terribly sorry, but could you remove your trousers? I need to measure the full length of your legs. Of course, you may hold the tape to your inner thigh while I kneel to measure the rest.", her voice became professional, though embarrassment was evident. 

The Captain nodded, exterior calm and collected. "Of course.", he shed his trousers without an ounce of concern, standing before her in simple, white undercloth. 

Maya despised to admit it, but she gaped. His shape was..perfect. Gwyn must've crafted him, for his body was graced with muscles everywhere, scars only enhancing his beauty. Maya repressed a nosebleed. 

Dropping to her knees, she gave him the tape measure, which he placed snugly into his groin. Maya watched, eyes quickly darting to his calf as she got to work. Turns out he was large in more ways than just height...

Hands lightly grazing his toned legs, she trailed the tape down the length of his limb, biting her lip. Must he be so handsome? Her face was crimson once more, her head in line with his crotch area, though she absolutely refused to look. 

A deep, amusement filled chuckle was heard, causing Maya to snap her head up at him in surprise. Upon doing so, he was merely staring ahead, expression stoic. But she was sure she heard him..? Shaking her head, she swiftly finished her measurements in silence across his entire body.

After about 20 minutes, she released a tense breath. "All done, sir. I'll get the ladies to fix you up a fine suit.", she smiled weakly, avoiding his green eyes. She felt humiliated at her actions. She bowed low, "if you'll excuse me.."

"Ah, Maya, do not make such haste. Come here a moment.", with her back turned to him, she instantly turned around in surprise, forcing her eyes to meet his. He was terrifying, yet his face expressed amusement and curiosity. 

A firm, but gentle hand gripped her delicate jaw, lifting her chin. Her face darkened with a red hue, eyes wide and blinking. "Um, s-sir?" 

The Captain merely smiled, eyes alight and shining. "I like you, Maya. How would you feel if I saw more of you? I'm sure Artorias wouldn't mind you splitting duties between the two of us." 

Maya sputtered, a bubble of nervous energy in her belly. "I-um--of course, Sir. I'd like that. I-I can only hope my silly ramblings do not offend you."

Ornstein shook his head, head tilting down at her. "Quite the opposite actually." 

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Artorias and Sif. His eyes widened comically. "Captain, you're smiling? The Gods must be shining upon you today, my friend. Anyhow, let us take our leave, Maya."

The maid nodded and ran to his side, and Artorias smiled, patting her head in a friendly manner. Upon leaving, the knight raised his brows down at her.

"The Captain certainly likes you."

"I think hes just rather friendly, sir."

The knight laughed. "Friendly? Never has he treated a maid in such a way. You're special", he smiled brightly and walked on ahead.

Maya smiled giddily. Ornstein the Dragonslayer liked her.


End file.
